A method of installing tiles onto a surface generally comprises the steps of applying adhesive to an adhesive-receiving face of a respective tile and subsequently locating the tile with adhesive applied thereto on a target surface. Traditionally, most tile installers apply the adhesive to the tiles by hand. More specifically, this traditional manual application method comprises transferring the adhesive directly from its storage container to each tile and subsequently spreading the adhesive uniformly across the face of the tile with a trowel. This adhesive application step is time consuming and thus considerably prolongs installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,234,359 to Bourelle discloses a tile floor adhesive spreading and leveling device adapted for applying adhesive directly to a target surface in rolling movement of the apparatus across the surface. Once the adhesive has been applied, the tiles are laid on the target surface with the adhesive thereon. However, the arrangement of Bourelle is designed specifically for tiling floor surfaces and thus has limited use.
CN 10398841 to Risheng appears to disclose an arrangement for applying adhesive to a tile which comprises a container supported over a conveyor belt. Thus tiles to receive adhesive are placed on the conveyor belt which is operated to move the tile sitting stationary relative to the conveyor past the container to receive adhesive. However, an arrangement like that in Risheng includes complex mechanical components and is not suitably portable for use by an individual installing tiles on-site.